1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display devices, particularly, to a display device with a height-adjustable supporting member.
2. Description of Related Art
The display devices includes a display and a support. Generally, the support cannot be adjusted in vertical direction, so the display is positioned in a stationary height, which cannot meet the requirements of specific users.